Duda Asesina
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: La duda puede llevarnos a situaciones irreversibles y arrebatarnos algo que tuvimos y por la duda no supimos ver que nos pertenecía.


_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí vengo de nuevo con una historia un tanto extraña. En realidad no sé porque pensé en ellos para escribirla, quizás Ritsu me parece algo… mmm como decirlo ah ya se, lean la historia y sabrán cómo me parece XD.**_

_**La historia es un AU (evidentemente) y los personajes son algo OoC (creo que se escribe así, disculpen la ignorancia) pero trate de mantenerles un tanto la esencia, aunque en esta historia no fuera del todo factible.**_

_**Ahhh antes que lo olvide como siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen sino pobres de ellos, le pertenecen a Nakamura- sensei (para su suerte)**_

_**No los molesto más, aquí les dejo esto.**_

…_**..**_

_**Duda Asesina**_

Nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar alguna palabra siendo estas tan hermosas y trasparentes, tan terriblemente poderosas. Pero al escuchar esas palabras de ti me di cuenta de lo fácil que las palabras pueden ser manchadas, opacadas hasta que pierden todo rastro de pureza.

Te hice esa pregunta tan importante para mí, y lo único que hiciste fue reír bajito sin mirarme a los ojos. Me destrozaste y cuando huía lo gritaste: "te amo, te amo"

Esas palabras asquerosas, llenas de suciedad, con las que trataste de retenerme para continuar destrozando mi corazón, son las palabras con las que me marcaste, con las cuales me destruiste dejando solo un pequeño manchón de lo que antes fui. Esas palabras son las que aún después de diez años, me persiguen y atormentan rebotando frecuentemente en las paredes de mi mente haciéndome golpear la cabeza contra cualquier superficie contundente con la esperanza de escapar un instante al mundo de la inconciencia.

Otras palabras que odie y me arrebataron toda la esencia de mi humanidad, son las que pronuncie luego de patearte, cuando huía desesperadamente con tus palabras y llamados como fondo "Yo también te amo"

Diez años han pasado y ya no lo soporto más, por eso deseoso de acabar con estas marcas ardientes y dolorosas que pusiste en mí, camino silenciosamente hacia tu figura la cual distingo perfectamente a pesar de estar en un mar de cuerpo que se sacuden al ritmo de una melodía frenética. Camino hacia una muerte segura, hacia la verdadera libertad.

Saga- senpai- pronuncio muy bajo y a pesar de eso me escuchas.

Volteas en el instante en que sujeto la tela de tu abrigo. Diez años han pasado y aún sigues teniendo el increíble poder de hacerme sonrojar masivamente, lo cual ayuda a que me reconozcas.

Ritsu- susurras

Tus hermosos ojos castaños claro resplandecen con un destello detrás de tus gafas y una calida y tierna sonrisa se dibuja en esos preciosos labios que no solo sabían arrancarme el aliento, sino también que me arrebataron todo.

Bajo tu atenta mirada saco el precioso cuchillo, y al mirarlo tu sonrisa se opaca un poco aunque tus ojos no han dejado de sonreír. Te lo entrego y ahora si desaparece cualquier rastro de sonrisa que hubo en tu rostro siendo remplazado por el más puro dolor que he observado.

Ritsu ¿Por qué?- preguntas con la voz extremadamente afectada.

Porque te amo- respondo con una brillante sonrisa, sin ninguna duda en la voz.

Te acercas a mí un poco más rozando muy ligeramente tu cuerpo contra el mío y con lentitud unes tus labios a los míos dejándome un dulce sabor.

Te amo, es cierto- suspiras sobre mis labios dejando una cálido sensación y un leve cosquilleo- ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

Solo concédeme mi deseo- replico tímidamente- y no digas más las palabras que tanto odio.

Me tomas de la mano con firmeza acariciando con tus dedos la piel que tengas al alcance de estos y me arrastras fuera del lugar hasta un parque lleno de sakuras donde los pétalos de estos danzan con el viento, al igual que lo hacían esos que fueron testigos de nuestros bellos encuentros.

No entiendo lo que haces o el porqué, solo atino a mirar esos ojos empañados por las lagrimas, sintiendo como me desarmo por partes, sorprendido de cuanto me duele tu dolor.

Te acercas y me besas una vez más suave y delicado, limpiando poco a poco esas palabras antes sucias, que ahora surgen sin ser pronunciadas y cobran un significado verdadero a través de tus caricias.

Levantas el cuchillo y el embrollo que se desato en mi interior en el instante en que vi tus ojos otra vez, se aclara. Pero ya es tarde.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya has clavado el cuchillo profundamente en tu cuello, salpicando mi rostro con tu caliente sangre. Caes al suelo, suspiras mientras la vida se te escapa y con tus ultimas fuerzas dibujas una débil sonrisa y repites las palabras que desataron todo esto.

Te amo, te amo- susurras y tus ojos se apagan.

Lagrimas profusas ruedan por mi rostro y sin perder ni un segundo ante el caos que se desata sobre nosotros por los testigos del acto, tomo el cuchillo manchado con tu vida y una vez más contesto:

Yo también te amo, Saga- sempai- pero ya no huyo y al contrario pretendo seguirte donde sea que vayas.

El frio acero entra en mi cuello, dándome el tiempo justo para sonreír como antes no pude hacerlo y me desplomo sobre tu cuerpo para dar un último abrazo antes que las luces se extingan.

….

_**Piedad no me maten *tiembla oculta detrás de cualquier cosa que de una ligera protección*.**_

_**Como dije arriba no tengo idea de porque ellos, pero si Ritsu salió del país por esto bien pudo buscar morir a manos de quien ama.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado aunque sé que es una historia un tanto extraña, me gusta este tipo de romance e incluso me parece un final relativamente feliz.**_

_**Reviews si gustan. Hasta la proxima**_


End file.
